


Tratta dalle acque

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cane bianco [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Drowning, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Frase-fic.Scritta per: #somanydisease di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Fandom: InuyashaPrompt di C. F.: Annegamento.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Cane bianco [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941829





	Tratta dalle acque

Tratta dalle acque

Il viso di Kagome è bluastro e tu non sai bene cosa fare, le premi le mani sul petto sperando che questo basti, cerchi di farle sputare più acqua possibile e alla fine decidi, soffiando aria nei suoi polmoni la fai rinsavire, perché se fosse morta in quel fiume anche una parte di te sarebbe cessata: quella dei sentimenti.


End file.
